Final Decision
by Kasumi of Konoha
Summary: i honestly just don't know.. but anyway.. if you like it review it; if you don't want very vulgar images, don't read, trust me; i rated it with an 'M' with good reason... Anyhow, drop a review if you want.. and enjoy i guess. Warning: violence, strong language, Descriptive Lemon. Disclaimer: No copyright or infringement intended, this is purely for public entertainment purposes.


**~One shot lemon, I honestly don't know, but it was written when I started to not really pay attention, so here you go... hope you enjoy it. If you not into it, easy don't read it... simple. ~**

**Pairings: OC= Akeno/Hidan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OC's. This is a non-profit story for public entertainment. **

**Warning: definite Lime and LEMON! (sexual Scenes)**

**Oh and just in-case; as in all my stories, possibility of; strong language, descriptive violence etc…**

* * *

The Akatsuki base was silent. There was no screams or yells from any of the members, and a blatant sort of seriousness saturated the air. Akeno didn't like it one bit.

She wasn't used to this level of stillness, not here... There was always something happening here. Deidara was normally chasing Tobi or bothering Itachi, and Kakazu was usually being yelled at by Hidan for his constant money counting...

Akeno ignored the strange eerie silence through the base, turning another page of her book. She was currently amidst an inner battle that she had been in for a while. Akeno made her decision, swiftly rising from her seat and making her way through the deserted long hallways.

It was a long trip to Hidan's room, and also one that weighed heavily upon Akeno's heart. An inner battle raged in her mind. What would happen once she reached her destination? Would he care? Would he… Akeno's heart was pounding traitorously in her chest. She then entered his room, scanning it for him.

''Hidan?'' she mumbled as she continued into the room, to see if he was there. The door closing slowly behind her as she walked in, then the second door in the room opened, Akeno shot around to see what it was, and her gaze was met by a clean, just out the shower, dripping wet Hidan wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

''Akeno? Why the hell are yo-'' he stopped as she cut him off. "Hidan," she stared, gulping convulsively at the mere thought of what she was about to say, "I – "

Before she could finish, she was pushed roughly into the wall behind her, trapped between the hard wall itself and the muscled fortress that was Hidan's chest. He smirked down at her, as though he knew of her inner tribulations, but somehow she could tell he did not.

Hidan moved his lips to her ear and Akeno nearly collapsed as her legs went weak. He chuckled deeply as he noticed her quiver, and it was filled with such lust that Akeno could barely keep herself stable anymore. He then huskily grunted, "So why are you in my room then?"

A moment later her legs went dead. She grabbed onto his silver locks and shoulder to steady herself, but still was unable to do the same to her heart. It beat so erratically in her chest that she could hardly breathe. Short gasps of air filled her lungs, only to be exhaled with startling ease.

This caused him to chuckle and a wide smirk to appear on his face. ''H-Hidan, I have a few quick questions I 'need' to ask you… and you need to answer them truthfully...'' Akeno slowly mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear. ''okay sweetcheeks. Shoot'' He calmly stated.

''Hidan, do… you like me?'' Akeno queried starting with the simplest question for him to answer. He paused, confusion evident on his face. ''do I avoid you like the plague?'' he replied simply, she shook her head. ''There, I guess it's a yes then. Next'' He taunted.

''okay… How much do you… like me?'' She had the strength and volume back in her voice after his first response re-instated her fading confidence. ''Eh... why are yo-'' he began before trailing off as he looked at her expression. ''Fine… eh- enough, yea. Enough'' he assured himself of his answer.

''Enough? What does that mean?'' she queried, he really needed to be a lot more specific than that... but she supposed she could work with that if need be. ''You said I was to answer, not anything about a need to be specific.'' He replied bluntly. Avoiding her question completely.

''Anything else sweetcheeks. Or is that it?'' he mewed into her ear. Akeno was slow to reply, but also very quiet when she did. ''Eh, no- that is not all of them... only two, maybe three more… okay?'' She wanted to just blurt them out, impatience filling her. But her nervousness was preventing that.

''Sure, shoot.'' Hidan casually responded, moving himself away from her a little to see her face properly, and also to study her reactions and expression; he just wanted to know why she was in his room.

Akeno braced herself mentally for either outcome; _it really doesn't matter, I don't care! _Before finally opening her mouth to breathe out the one question that she really needed to know his answer to. ''H-Hidan…. Do... do you… l-love… me?'' her eyes clenched tightly shut as the words left her lips, regretting it immediately as silence fell.

After a moment Hidan realised what she had asked. And her question caused his relaxed expression instantaneously vanished, his entire body tensed and for the first time, his face looked serious when on a topic other than his religion. Akeno felt his arms tense and tried to close her eyes further – which physically was not possible.

''Wha- what was that sweetcheeks?'' his voice cracked as he spoke, shock evident in his tone. Akeno stayed silent, wanting to curl into a ball and never move again. Hidan's body finally relaxed as he noticed her distress. Before he could speak, he was forced back as she pushed him away with her hand. She attempted to move to the exit, but Hidan swiftly caught her wrist.

Akeno attempted to free her wrist, but quickly realised it was not happening, his hand, much like the grip of a constrictor, only tightened as she tried to free herself. So she relaxed her wrist, suddenly she was being dragged back and was slammed into the wall with an echoing bang.

Before she could speak – or protest - Her lips were occupied as Hidan's slammed into them, kissing her both forcefully and tenderly. Akeno melted into the kiss – her first kiss- all negative thought fading away as she was engulfed by the electrical bolts of pleasure the contact was sending thought her body.

Hidan bit her bottom lip, asking for entry into her mouth, which she gladly granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, almost in a dance like manor. Akeno backed down allowing him to explore the warm, damp cavern of her mouth.

She was becoming lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, but she didn't care. Hidan snaked one of his hand's to her hair. After a few moments longer, Hidan finally released her lips, panting heavily as he rested his forehead to hers, a smirk appearing on his face.

Still slightly dazed by the experience – eyes glazed over - Akeno attempted to steady her breathing but kept her eyes closed, savouring the taste still prominent on her lips, ''That answer you sweetcheeks?'' Hidan asked her smirk even evident in his voice, she slowly nodded her head, concentrating on holding her legs steady.

''So… what is your other question?'' Hidan mused as he ran his hand through her hair, Curiosity evident within his low hoarse tone. Akeno didn't answer, instead deciding to make it obvious first.

She all but threw herself from the wall he had pinned her to. Attacking his lips savagely and mercilessly, Akeno pushed him farther and farther toward the bed. A grin was etched upon Hidan's features in response. He opened his mouth to say something – probably dirty – but was cut off by Akeno as she forcefully pushed him to the bed and smirked at him. After biting her bottom lip seductively, Akeno followed, crawling up his body and planting kisses here and there as she did.

Akeno lay beside him and sent him a smirk as she began untying the string that kept her shirt moderately tight. She was not in her normal ninja clothing, but in her more casual outfit. Before she could fully undo the bow securing her shirt, Hidan suddenly flipped her over. Pressing her firmly to the mattress, causing her to gasp slightly as he pinned her there. He sent a leering grin toward her. Before he proceeded to rip the bow undone and hasten her out of her shirt.

Akeno felt only amusement at the limited hesitation that he exhibited. Before flipping him onto his back, and supporting herself above him. Leaning down to whisper into his ear, ''Hidan, Will you take me?''

Hidan raised a brow at her in entertainment. ''You sure about this?'' She nodded and assured him that she was. He swiftly went to work on her cargo-pants, mumbling something about her having to wear 'blasted complex clothing all the time'.

Their clothes were, indeed, a setback, but luckily Hidan was quick in removing everything. Soon, the only thing covering Akeno from full nudity was a skimpy pair of black, laced panties. Hidan seemed to like the sight very much, but didn't linger long away from her.

As their lips steadily worked with each other, Akeno sighed. Her body was tingling with pleasure, high wired and shaking as Hidan pleasured her. His fingers had discovered much of her body already, and were not hesitant in finding more.

His tongue darted out to meld with hers, biting and sucking on her mouth as his hands played with her breasts. Their hips, too, found solace as they rolled against one another. The feel of his massive erect manhood even through the fabric of their underwear was enough to send Akeno into bliss.

Hidan's hand moved away from her breast, slowly travelling towards her lower half, He slowly slid the tips of his fingers under the hem of her panties. He chuckled to himself as he felt her body shudder in anticipation. ''Shit your soaked!'' he practically yelled as his fingers descended under her panties.

Hidan's fingertips teased at her clit, earning low moans of pleasure from her. He then quickly slipped two fingers into her core, only shallowly penetrating and gradually he moved them deeper. Once his fingers had reached as far as they could. He began slowly speeding up. Akeno's moans no longer muffled behind her lips as they parted, and her head flew back in pleasure.

Hidan then abruptly stopped his movements within her, earning a small whimper. He angled his hand differently before moving his fingers slowly around inside her now pulsating core. Quickly finding his prize – her sweet spot- he began moving his fingers in a 'come hither' gesture directly hitting his prize every time. Adding more momentum to force his thrusting hand onto that spot.

Akeno's breaths were becoming more laboured by the second, her body being filled with all new sensations. Pleasure convulsing through her as his hand worked its magic, she was now making so much noise by the moans she was holding back, she dreaded to hear the volume if she released them fully.

He slowed his movements until he was barley moving; he was driving her insane, and the smirk on his face told her that he knew it, ''H-Hidan… p-please...'' she managed to breathe out.

''Please what? Tell me.'' He said in a devilish tone, smirk simply growing, she attempted to shoot him a glare, but then he thrust his fingers deep into her core, earning a gasp. He chuckled, he was enjoying teasing her.

''F-f... Faster...'' she finally managed to stammer out amongst her laboured, heavy breaths. ''Hmm, good.'' He whispered huskily into her ear, he then began to thrust his fingers into her gaining more and more speed with each thrust.

The sounds she was making were driving him insane, he could barely stand it; he crashed his lips to hers to muffle them, not once slowing his pace as his tongue forcefully shot through her lips, he the proceeded in biting her bottom lip, making it bleed; this sent a pleasure shooting through her.

Hidan's eyes widened as he tasted the sweet and metallic, but unique taste of her blood; it sent him into a frenzy - His eyes grew extremely dark- and he eventually released her now bruised lip, pausing himself. He looked at her with a lustful gaze, she looked to him - eyes half lidded.

She was getting impatient; pleasure overflowing from her body, she wanted him, now. She grabbed his head, and crashed their lips together once again, she then moved his now stagnant hand away.

Flipping them over so she was on top, not breaking the kiss as her hands tangled in his hair, one traveling southwards, stopping at his stomach, he groaned audibly as she began to grind her body into his.

''Fuck...'' he breathed as she released his lips for air. In one swift motion he flipped them once again re-taking the dominant role. He looked at Akeno with smirk as she discarded his boxers effortlessly, he then continued. Positioning himself at her drenched entrance, He gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Forcing him into her as her eyes flooded with water; brimming but not a tear fell. She bit her lip and caused it to bleed heavily, preventing a scream escaping as she felt like her body was torn apart; she knew it hurt – the first time that is - But she was worried she may chicken out.

Hidan's body tensed as he froze. ''A-Akeno… y-you're a v- Are you okay, why didn't you tell m-'' he stammered out voice filled with cairing as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek. She felt pain shoot through her as his length twitched, causing an unwanted tear to escape.

He shushed her, resting his forehead onto hers, attempting to comfort her. He spoke softly to her, ''I can stop if you would like...'' she shook her head side to side, he accepted this reluctantly, but he knew how stubborn she was.

''Alright, fine, then relax… and I promise…. it will feel good soon… I won't go to fast to start, okay'' he warned her, Akeno nodded, he began to steadily thrust further into her core, telling her to do what she will to ease her pain. Her claws gauged into his arms and back. He shushed her the whole time, until he finally began to hear her pleasured moans and noises returning... He began to pick up his speed and her moans increased further.

Soon Hidan was pressing her hard into the mattress, but Akeno could hardly complain. Moaning with pleasure, she moved her hips with his, meeting him halfway as he rammed his throbbing, hard shaft into her. He was rough, but Akeno couldn't care less. In fact, she loved his rough way, after all she had a thing for a certain degree of pain...

Throwing her legs tightly around his waist, in attempt to receive his large shaft deeper into her soaking core, her efforts were rewarded as his length travelled deep into her. She tilted her head back and gasped as what felt like jolts of electricity sparked through her body.

If she had ever experienced more pleasure, Akeno didn't remember it. This was all that mattered now; this raw passion that enveloped her very existence. How fortunate that she was here, with Hidan! More moans filled the room. Akeno's immense pleasure only deepened when Hidan too began to grunt, groan and moan with her as he thrust.

It was nearly time – she could feel a strange sensation, this only enhanced her current state of ecstasy – Hidan's hands clenched tightly into her hips, hard enough to probably leave bruising… she then knew he was coming to his climax also. With quickened and more forceful thrust's and louder groans by the second.

"Hidan!" she screamed as she finally reached her climax, ramming her hips harshly against his and pushing him as far as he could go. He grunted in pleasure, and leaned down to catch her lips with his. Their kiss finalized the desire, and promised more of it in the future. Akeno wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and his thrusts only increased as his grunts grew loud, only succeeding now in electrifying the buzzes of lingering passion.

His seemingly increasing thrusts became deeper and harsher sweat glistening on his skin as he too approached his climax, he groaned her name as he finally climaxed, releasing his hot seed deep within her core. He slowed his movements, giving a few final short, gentle thrusts.

"Damn, how long have I waited for that" Hidan smirked, breathing deeply as he slowly removed his large satisfied length from her core. He collapsed beside her, throwing his arm around her waist, "I'm sure...that will keep everyone away for a bit..." he mumbled with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled the covers up over their bodies that were glistening in droplets of perspiration.

* * *

**~ I wonder.. How did you like it then? Feel free to say whatever you like.. Review.. and hope you liked it, I honestly have no clue where it came from in my head; I can only see a giant ass dragon guarding a bunch of boxes and chasing around my OC's to keep them away from the boxes, plus i think she secretly finds it amusing.. Anyway, enough about that.. review if you liked it.. never know if enough of you did; i may write more; obviously i am open to suggestions also. **

**Actualy thinking about it; i wanted to write one of those seven minuites in heaven.. hmm.. any tips for that one would be brill, thanks ~**


End file.
